


Crash (Save It For A Rainy Day)

by YesItHurtWhenIFell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Car Accidents, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Multi, My First Fanfic, Mystery Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesItHurtWhenIFell/pseuds/YesItHurtWhenIFell
Summary: A lot has happened over the years, and I probably owe it to Heaven and Earth to start writing this stuff down.Working title: How to Ruin Everything Ever, Probably.Enjoy?





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for any accidental non-canon, vague, or boring parts. I am so noob at writing, but I couldn't keep this all in my mind anymore. Revisions and editing will be an ongoing process. Trust me that this story is definitely going somewhere. Thank you so much!

1\. The Fall 

I quite vividly remember everything, right up to the nanoseconds before and after. Falling, rather, being hurled earthwards at high velocity out of the actual blue, was surprisingly easier than flying. I had zero control over my own being, and could feel a sharp nothingness in two of my appendages. There was a giving-up of sorts, a voluntary yet involuntary relinquishing of all my unconsumed power, to the fall. _The Fall_. It became its own thing, clothing me in peace, and I fell forever. The stars were breathtaking as I whooshed past them; a boundless ballroom of velvety blackness, studded with diamond light. Had I truly beheld them until now? And the earth itself, rushing ever closer; had I honestly _seen_ its preciousness before this moment? I would have all of forever and never within which to contemplate these questions, because CRASH.

2\. Waking Up 

I don't remember being born, per se. Most beings don't, I suppose. But for me there was a definite nothing, and then a definite something. A life, I guess, for lack of a more offensive term. (I should now mention that I have some Daddy issues). I did not have a beginning; one moment I just _was_. And on a bizarrely similar note, one day I just _was_ face down in the garden center of a Wal-Mart superstore in Midwest America. If you think I was anything but stark naked, then you are very out of touch with God's warped sense of humor. I remembered the fall, and staggered to my feet. No blood. Nothing broken. All extremities thankfully accounted for. I felt eyes on my body and turned to see two astonished elderly women who were mid-tomato-inspection, mouths agape. Scanning my surroundings for makeshift apparel, I hopped over a downed potted fir and grabbed myself an ensemble of one American flag sarong, a burlap cardigan, and green garden clogs. Couture incarnate. I smiled sweetly at my bewildered audience, danced over to them and gently tapped each of their noses. I should confess now- I cannot perform this particular kindness without murmuring a little "boop!" The ladies went blank for a moment, then returned to their tomato-critiquing as if I had never been there. In a mostly graceful bound I hopped the chain-linked fence and headed for the nearby woods to collect my thoughts. Boop.

3\. Fuck You, Metatron 

I keep telling myself not to take it personally, but it does sting a little to be kicked out of your own home by a veritable stranger.  It's times like these that I'm angriest at God, and love and miss Him the most.  You know what?  I think I should go back a bit further...


	2. Don't Believe Me Just Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory, a little non-canon

4\. Impact 

It was my duty to watch over them, and it was also my duty to remain detached. This is just unrealistic to ask of anyone, in my humble and blasphemous opinion. But I watched them, for centuries, and I fell in love with them. Babies and puppies are in the obvious column, but the more closely I watched, the more beauty I saw in seemingly mundane things. True kindness. Selflessness. The absolute most heartfelt and loving gestures, done in shadows. These were the acts and the people I could not drag myself from. They were mine, my loves. And I was still good at my job, until I found the one who undo me...

CRASH. It was pretty horrific as far as vehicle accidents go, and I knew I'd soon see a reaper. The truck driver was dead on impact, it appeared.  The old Chevy still had three beating hearts, but one was faltering heavily. As emergency help scrambled to reach the scene, I darted to the black metal behemoth. Three males, one older and two younger, mid-twenties most likely. I could smell the blood and broken bones mixed with gasoline, a perfume I'd name _Harbinger_ if I could bottle it up. Gasoline...There was a fuel leak, the get-out-and-run kind. I found the leak quickly and patched it in time to avoid the imminent combustion. I watched the men then, closely. The weakest heart began to stir, he moaned softly and furrowed his brow as he fought unconsciousness. Oh, how he fought. As his lashes fluttered, using all his might to lift his thousand-pound eyelids, I caught a flash of aqua... light blue-green like a smooth piece of sea glass from the beach. His lips fought to speak. This fight was no good for his heart, so I reached my fingertips and ever so lightly touched his forehead, whisper-humming a gentle “Shhh.” He would fall back into the safety of slumber. He would feel none of the urgency that wrested him from unconsciousness. He would do no such goddamn thing, however, because at that moment he fully opened his eyes, grabbed me hard by the wrist and (I’m pretty sure) looked directly into my soul as he commanded me, “Stay!” And then the sleep came. And I stayed.

5\. Fate 

They’re not as black and white as you’d think, the rules that we must abide by. The grayest of all areas is most definitely tampering with fate; somehow altering the Grand Plan by tinkering with the minutiae. But those tedious incidents that worked their way down the domino chain were never very clear in the moment. So most often we simply used our best judgement. I once caught a falling toddler just beneath his third-story window. He grew up to be a genuinely kind benefactor to orphaned children of the plague. I patched a deadly fuel leak and saved three Winchester men from a certain and fiery death. God ran out of dominoes.


End file.
